Johnny and Liz
by notenoughlove
Summary: This story is about a friendship that turns to more. I love Jason and Liz but I have been reading a few Johnny and Liz stories and it got me thinking about a new story. I hope you like it. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Liz and Johnny. They are going to meet in New York City and become friends and then more. Liz has never been married and has no children. Johnny is running away from his past and Liz is trying to get over her own past. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Liz has always been a fighter. She needed to fight because she felt that no one was paying attention to her or even cared about her. Her parents were always trying to help everyone else but seemed to forget that they had a child. Her older brother and sister were already in college to be doctors like their parents.

Liz didn't want to be a doctor but she wanted to be an artist. This is the reason why her family just let her go off on her own. She lived with her grandmother for a couple of years in upstate New York. She lived in a town called Port Charles. She fell in love with one of her classmates but he was only interested in her older sister. She was raped one night because the boy she liked, went to the dance with her sister instead of her. She had asked him first and he said yes, but when her sister asked him afterwards, he decided to go with Sarah and so Liz told everyone that she had another date to let him off the hook. She went to a movie instead and then to rest in the park before going home. While she was sitting alone in the park, she was attacked and raped.

The rape changed her in many ways. She was always a bit skittish around people but now she was much more guarded. She couldn't wait to finish high school and leave the small town of Port Charles. She picked New York City to help her discover herself and her dreams.

She decided to go to Cooper Union in NYC. She wanted to get her degree in Studio Arts and learn about architecture. She knew that she needed to have a degree that could be used in different ways. She loved looking at all the older buildings and trying to figure out who designed them. She also wanted to be able to design her own buildings and she knew that going to the city was the best way to get it done.

She took her time and enjoyed living in the city. She dated but she never fell in love because her heart was too guarded. Things changed when she was walking home late one night after going to a friend's gallery opening. Her friend was someone she had trusted and he was someone who had a great talent but he was a bit twisted.

He was an up and coming artist but he had a dark side and if it wasn't for a stranger, she would have been his latest victim. Franco was her friend and she never realized that he was a serial killer until that night.

Liz was amazed at Franco's work even though it was a bit unsettling. He saw her as someone who would be a beautiful addition to other portraits that he had created. He just wasn't sure how he wanted to make her his next masterpiece.

She was the perfect victim because she kept to herself and had no family nearby. She was breath-taking in a way that he had never seen before and that made him want her even more. Franco invited a few of his classmates to his gallery opening and Elizabeth Webber was the top one on his guest list.

The night of the opening, Liz dressed in a beautiful light blue dress that matched her eyes. She had on light make-up and her hair was in a bun making her look like a ballerina who just left her show before changing. Liz never thought of herself as beautiful or someone that anyone would want to obtain or be obsessed by or captured. Franco wanted all that and more.

She felt a bit unsettled as she left the gallery and was happy that her apartment was not too far away. Unfortunately, Franco also knew where she lived and started to follow her when she left the gallery. She was almost there when he grabbed her from behind. He put a rag over her face and she was soon unconscious. Johnny had been walking the same street and saw a man come up behind a beautiful young woman. He saw that he had grabbed her and did something to her.

He followed the man at a safe distance to see where he was taking her. Johnny knew that the only way to save her was to kill him. She was going to be his next target and Johnny could not let that happen. The good thing that happened though was he was taking her to the Brooklyn Bridge. Johnny had something that he could stab the man with and push him over the bridge.

Franco carried the young woman over to a certain point on the bridge. He was going to let her wake up on the bridge and then he was going to watch her fall off the bridge to her death. He felt that it would be a new way to kill someone and make it look like she was an angel just trying to escape him. He would do the painting in different scenes till her untimely fall. It would be his greatest masterpiece.

Johnny saw what he was doing and couldn't figure out why he was doing it. She was beautiful and almost angelic in the light. He couldn't watch him hurt her so he went over to confront him.

"I don't know who you are or why you have brought this beautiful young lady here but you are not going to do anything to her. I will make sure that you don't hurt her any more than you have already."

"I know who you are Johnny Zacchara. Your father is one of the head guys in the mob. What are you doing here patrolling the streets like a vigilante. I don't think that your pops would approve of something like that. You can't have my Elizabeth. She is my creation and she is going over this bridge whether you like it or not."

Johnny then walked by Franco and when Franco believed he was safe, Johnny stabbed him and pushed him off the bridge. Elizabeth woke up then seeing the man that had attacked her was now going off the bridge. She saw the struggle and heard what they were saying. Franco wanted to kill her and Johnny was not going to let it happen. She was so scared of what just happened and what almost happened.

"I am sorry, I hope that I didn't scare you. I could not let that creep try to kill you. That guy was going to wake you up and then push you off the bridge for a painting. I don't understand why someone would want to do that to someone who is beautiful like that. What was his purpose."

"I am Elizabeth Webber and I am very grateful for what you just did for me. I think that I can explain it to you but it is going to sound very weird. He is a painter, a very good painter but I think the paintings that I saw were something from his imagination but now I am thinking that he did to the women in the paintings to them in real life. I need to find a cop. I need for them to know that I believe that Franco is a serial killer and I was next on his list."

"I am Johnny Zacchara and I am happy that I could help you but I can't be involved because they will arrest me for killing this creep."

"I think that you are wrong about that, but I will leave out your name if you like. You are a true hero. Thank you for what you did for me."

Johnny watched her call the police and he stayed by her till the cops got there. Johnny was sure that he should have left but Liz was so distraught that he couldn't leave her.

"I am Officer Nathan West. How can I help you?" Elizabeth was terrified by what just happened but she needed to tell the officer her story and then she wanted to go home and take a nice long shower.

"I was invited to one of the newer art galleries but someone who I thought was a friend. He is an artist like me and he had his first showing of the paintings that he did. He was a huge success by the way the people were buying his paintings. I thought at first that they were from his imagination but I think that he created the paintings from things that he has done to other women. He goes by "Franco". I don't know his last name but we were in a couple of classes together. I think that I was his next victim. I left the gallery which is a few blocks from my apartment. I was almost there when he came up from behind me and put something over my face to knock me out. I was lucky that this gentleman here, Johnny saw him do that and followed us. Franco told me that he was going watch me wake up and then push me off the bridge. I was terrified. Johnny heard him as I was coming too and they argued. Johnny told Franco that he was not going to let him hurt me. Franco told him it was none of his business. I saw the two fight and then I saw Franco go off the bridge. Johnny here is my hero. If he didn't follow me, it would be me falling from the bridge."

Officer West took it all in and wrote down what he needed for his report. He had a feeling if they dredged the river that they wouldn't find Franco's body because the current was too fast. He gathered all the information that he needed from the two of them and said he would be in contact with them in a few days.

Johnny and Officer West walked Liz home making sure she got into her apartment safely. She asked Johnny to stay with her and told her that he would. Officer West left and the two of them started a bond that could never be broken.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were rough for Liz but Johnny was with her every step of the way. No charges were brought up against Johnny because Liz was not the only one on the bridge that night and they saw and heard what Liz had heard. They saw Franco and Johnny fighting because Franco wanted to push the young woman off the bridge. Johnny got him away from Liz and protected her from Franco. Johnny got the edge over Franco and knocked him off balance which caused the fall off the bridge.

Johnny became a hero to many people that night. Officer West considered the paintings that Franco had created and some that he was working on. He could match two of the women in his paintings to actual murders. The dna that they collected from Franco's loft was a match to the two murders. It proved Liz's theory about Franco being a serial killer and how lucky she was that Johnny was there that night.

"Johnny, I want to thank you for being my hero. I have been in two situations that I thought that I was safe but I wasn't and I am going to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I have decided to take you up on your offer of giving me self-defense classes. I want you to teach me, please."

Johnny knew that he couldn't say no to her. She was someone that had surprised him on so many levels. She found out who he was but that didn't scare her. Her best friend back in Port Charles, Emily had a brother who was in the mob. She had even heard of Johnny and she was grateful that he had saved her. Emily and Liz were inseparable when they were in high school but it was hard now because they both went their separate ways in college. They did call each other and they also chatted on the computer to each other but it wasn't the same.

Emily was in the process of becoming a doctor and marrying her prince. She had been dating Nicholas Cassadine since high school. He was her one true love. Emily planned on marrying Nicholas a year from the first week in June. She had eighteen months and her dreams would come true. She was in medical school now and she had a lot on her plate so her grandmother was helping get most of the planning done except the bridal gown and honeymoon. Liz was her maid of honor and she couldn't wait to watch her best friend get married.

When Jason heard about Liz and her new friend, he was not too happy. He didn't know how the two crossed paths but he felt that he did it on purpose. Liz was not a part of Port Charles anymore and didn't care about the mob scene there or anywhere. Johnny did his best to keep her away from that part of his life and living in New York City was the best way. His father was further north in the Buffalo area. Johnny knew about Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos but he didn't go up there and associate with them or his father's men. He just wanted to be left alone and do his own thing.

Liz had been working for a small firm designing homes. The firm overextended itself and they had to lay off the newest employees. Liz had been working there for six months after her graduation when they let her go.

Johnny believed in Liz and decided that he was going to help her get started with her own firm. Liz was going to have to do everything on her own at first till she developed a clientele. The two of them had been inseparable in those six months. Johnny even went up to Port Charles with Liz while she had a fitting done for Emily's wedding.

Liz had a great time and so did Johnny. When Jason showed up the fun stopped. "You can't be thinking of bringing him to my sister's wedding. You know that there will be enough going on without a war happening too. Maybe you should step aside and not go."

Emily heard what her brother said and she was livid. "Johnny, excuse my brother for being an idiot. You are invited to my wedding too and Liz is my maid of honor. If you don't like it Jason, then you can stay home. Liz and I have been talking about being in each other's weddings since we met back in ninth grade."

Jason looked sorry for what he said but Liz knew that he was saying that because of her being with Johnny. "Jason, if you know everything like you say you do, then you know Johnny lives in New York City so he doesn't have to be part of your world. He barely speaks to his father and it is not like he is going to see him while we are here now or when Em gets married. I think you owe Johnny an apology. He saved my life and he and I are dating. I hear that you are getting married too. Congrats on marrying Carly.

Johnny did learn that Liz was had a skill at designing new homes. She loved that she could create the perfect place for someone to live or work in. Johnny had found a perfect place for her to work out of and she could use the top floor for her townhouse. It was in a great location and it was in the perfect place to start a company.

Johnny was going to invest in her company and help her any way she needed. He also believed enough in her talent for her to create his dream home in the Caribbean islands. He found an island that was perfect to build on and somewhere that the two of them could go to get away.

"Lizzie, I have a proposition for you. I would love for you to come with me to the islands and help me secure a piece of property there. Then I would like for you to design my new home and any other businesses that I would need while I am down there. I would pay you top dollar and then you can reinvest it into your new company."

"Johnny, I owe you everything including my life. You know that I would do that for you for free. You are the best friend that I have ever had and that includes Emily. I love you so much and I would do anything for you." Then Johnny looked at Liz while she realized what she just said.

"Okay, I am a bit confused about this. We have known each other for a short time but you say you love me. Do you mean as a friend or something more? I need to know because I love you too and not just as a friend. You mean everything to me."

"It did slip out but I meant every word, that I said to you. I mean it as a friend but also much more than that. I think about you every day when I wake up and you are the last person I think about when I go to sleep. When you stay over at my place, I feel so safe. I feel loved and I haven't felt that way with anyone. I am not sure when it happened but I want you to know that I feel it."

Johnny felt so good. He remembered every detail of that night when he saved her from Franco. They never found his body and he was afraid that he didn't die from the fall and was waiting for them. He never told Liz because he was afraid that she would never be able to leave her place again. It took a few days before she would even look out the window but now, she can go and do things again. She loves life and he didn't want to cause any more worries.

The two of them realized that they needed to see where their relationship was going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Liz flew down to the island where he was purchasing the land. There were different channels that he had to go through to buy the property but everything was all set and the realtor couldn't wait to show it off.

Liz fell in love with the island, the minute her foot hit the sand. It was a gorgeous day; the sun was shining and a light breeze to keep the temperatures perfect. The temperatures stayed around the mid-seventies all year round and in the upper fifties to low sixties at night. The island did get its fair share of rain but it was usually one of those hit or miss type deals and it was over in a few minutes.

"Mr. Zacchara, I have the maps of the land that you own and what you could possibly build on it. I know that on the other side of the island, that is where the tourists go and there are ships that come in daily. Luckily, the island is big enough that the tourists will be far away from your property. The bad news is that the wild animals that live on the island, are also on your side. There are poachers who come to this island to hunt and they are not afraid to trespass on someone's property. I know that we have talked about this before but I want you to be positive about building and living here before you finish signing all the paperwork."

"I know the dangers and I am owning needing a small part of my property to build on. I need to fortify it so no one trespasses on that part but if they wish to hunt on my property that will be outside of the fenced area, I can live with it. I just want them to know about this before they try to take over my home and what is inside of my fenced area. If they do that, there will be trouble, but it will be on them and not me."

Liz listened to the two of them talk about the property and more about the beautiful paradise that Johnny purchased. There was a waterfall and lake that led to the Gulf of Mexico. The realtor was very proud of this piece of property and loved to take pictures of it to show to potential clients, she hated it being sold but she knew that she would be getting a hefty commission so she felt a little better about that.

Johnny and Liz were staying at one of the top hotels on the island. The view was beautiful but when they got to Johnny's property, the hotel couldn't come close to the paradise that Liz seen there. The realtor showed Johnny the boundaries of his property and then took them to where he was going to build his home. There was already a small beach house there that had electricity, running water and even cable. It was small but it was a place where they could stay while everything was being built.

The map of the property helped Johnny decide where he wanted to build. They were going to be building right next to the small beach house. When it was all through, Liz was thinking it could be a great guest cottage. They were going to be down there two weeks, talking to contractors and seeing what could be built and the timeline for it.

Liz had her laptop and started designing the new home. She felt that it should be near the water but a little bit higher up in case of bad storms making the tide rise higher. She showed Johnny where on the map she thought the home should be and the style. It was going to be built on stilts so in case the tide is a bit higher than normal, the water would go under the home and not through it.

Johnny then found out that something was wrong with the paperwork. The government over the island found out about Johnny's father and decided that they could not afford to let Johnny build and own land there. Johnny was a bit crushed because he loved the island but he realized that maybe it was for his own good.

Liz and Johnny went back to the hotel and started checking out on other pieces of property even some back in the states. They found a nice piece of property in the Florida Keys. The home was already built and they could fly there the next day and check it out. Johnny wanted a place that he could escape too if things got too heated in New York City. He wasn't just thinking about the mob but also about Franco. He knew that Franco's body was never found and that made him think that he didn't die and that he was out there waiting to get back at him and Liz.

They flew into Miami and rented a jeep to take them down to the Keys. The resort that they were staying at was right near the town. The realtor was going to pick them up the next morning and they were going to check out five properties on five different islands. They were all for sale and the prices were a lot better than the property he was going to buy.

The night Johnny received a phone call from Officer West. He wanted Johnny and Liz to know that Franco was still alive. He made it out of the river and stayed underground for a while. He had been back to his killing and painting again. There was another gallery opening and the pictures that he painted were of Liz. The things that he had done to Liz in the paintings were horrible and there was one person who bought them all.

"Johnny, I hate to tell you this but your father is the one that bought all the paintings that Franco did of Liz. There were a couple of you too, trying to save her. I think that is the reason why your father bought them. I didn't want to say anything but since you took Liz out of town, it would be safe to tell you this. I think that you should close her business up here and maybe start something where you are now. If I hear anything else, I will tell you."

"Thank you, Officer West. I will do that and call my father. I appreciate the heads-up."

Liz looked at Johnny and knew what was going on before he said a word. "We need to move down here permanently. At least until that creep is found. My father bought all those paintings. Now I need to call him up. I am sorry about this."

"Don't be sorry. You saved my life that night. I don't want to put your life on hold for me. I will go back home and take care of this creep myself."

The realtor realized something was going on but didn't know what to say. They checked out all five islands and knew which one they wanted to buy. "I love the third island. It is perfect because it is close enough to the main land and it is high up enough that if a bad storm comes in, we have a chance of the home still being there. There were only a few minor things that needed to be done and then they could move in.

"Dad, I need to ask you a question. Why did you buy those paintings from Franco? The man is unstable and has a grudge against Liz and me. Do you plan on helping him or us?"

"Johnny, I bought them because you are in them. I don't want to help the man that wants to hurt my son but I saw the woman that he wanted to hurt and realized that she is your Liz. I still haven't even met the woman that stole my son's heart. That hurts me. I guess this is the closest I will be to her and that is why she is in my house. I have the painting of both of you in my bedroom to remember what you look like."

"I am sorry dad, but I can't go back to that life. I like the way my life is turning out and I love you. I just don't want to follow in your footsteps."

Johnny hung up on his father and tried to think of a way to get Franco and keep him out of their lives.

They moved onto their island and Liz started her company all over again but this time in Key West. She had been working for almost a year when she needed to go back to Port Charles for Emily's wedding. It was amazing how fast eighteen months could go by. Johnny and Liz were engaged at the time and she was proud of her fiancée. She knew that he would do anything to keep her safe.

Monica and Alexis had a week planned of parties for the young couple. Emily was so excited to have her best friend back home with her again. When she looked at Liz's hand, she screamed when she saw that she was engaged to Johnny. "I told you Emily. How quickly you forget. Although when I told you, I hadn't got the ring yet. It is something that Johnny had designed for me. He knows me so well."

The two of them hugged and then Nicholas came up to see Liz. "Hi Liz! I just thought you would want to know that Lucky and Sarah will be here too. They got married a year ago and I know that you don't associate with your sister but since she is part of my family now, she will be part of Emily's too."

"It's okay. I know about their marriage. I took to my grandmother, once a month so she fills me in on my brother and sister. So, I guess that makes us family somehow. Just know that I still care about you and Em. I just want you two to be happy and I will be too. Johnny and I are getting married, but we haven't decided on when. We plan on getting married on our island back in the Keys. Once we have a date, you and Emily will be the first to know. She will be my matron of honor. I want you to know that we will always be friends." Nicholas gave Liz a hug and thanked her for not being upset about her sister coming to the wedding.

The next person that Liz had to deal with was Jason. He saw the engagement ring on her finger and she saw the wedding ring on his. "I guess congratulations are in order. How long have you been married?"

"We got married a few months ago, at the courthouse. I really don't want to talk about Courtney. She is someone that I care about but there is only one person I will ever love."

"I am glad to see that things haven't changed between us. You always blame me for you not finding love. I loved you too but you didn't want to leave Sonny. I gave you a chance and you lied to me and I feel that leaving Port Charles was the best thing for both of us. You got Sonny and I got Johnny."

"Yeah, I see that. He is still mob whether you want to see it or not. He will never be able to fully leave it because he was born into it. Can't you see that. I don't get why I wasn't good enough but he is?"

"Jason, I told you that if you were honest with me and no lies then we would have had a shot but I can't stand by you when you want to lie. Johnny doesn't lie, somethings he tells me I might not want to hear or know but it is the truth. If you could have done that, maybe who knows what might have happened."

Johnny and Liz held hands and went to sit down at the dinner that the families were putting on. Lucky came in with a very pregnant Sarah. Sarah saw Liz and walked in the other direction. Lucky saw that Liz was there with Johnny and headed towards them.

"Look who is here for my brother's wedding. Nice to see that you are still alive. We asked you to come to our wedding and you couldn't do it. But you will do it for Em. Why is that?"

"Emily is my best friend. Sarah is someone that broke my heart because of you. I was foolish enough to think that you cared about me but all you could think about was having sex with my older sister. I see that's going well for you. Congrats on the marriage and the baby."

Johnny could see that Liz was getting upset but she stood her ground and he was very proud of her. That was when Franco came on the scene. He saw Liz and Johnny arguing with Lucky and knew a way to get Liz.

Franco went up to Lucky and asked him for a favor. "Lucky, I know that you might remember you but we went to school together. I see an old friend, that I lost touch with but I am a bit too shy to talk to her. Can you give her a message from me? I have it right here and when she reads it, she will be very surprised?"

Lucky took the note and went over to Liz and gave it to her. She read the message and she looked up trying to find Franco. She knew him enough to recognize his handwriting. Her face turned pale and Johnny took the note from her.

"He's here. Franco is here. What are we going to do?"

Lucky had already left but Jason saw how pale Liz's face got when she read the note. He went over to her and asked if he could do something.

"Jason, I am in trouble and so is Johnny. The night I met Johnny, an up and coming painter, Franco tried to kill me. He is a serial killer and he is back because Johnny pushed him from the Brooklyn Bridge when he tried to push me off. That is how Johnny and I met and became friends. I don't know how he would know that I would be here for Em's wedding but I am scared. I am scared for all of us here because he doesn't care who he hurts. Do you understand me? This is not a good thing."

Jason called Johnny and Francis. He had them come down for the family dinner. Johnny saw Jason's bodyguards and realized that Jason was doing this for Liz. "Should I be jealous of you and Jason?"

"No. We were over before I left Port Charles and moved to New York. We are friends and I think of him as someone who I can trust but he loves to push my buttons. He will help us get Franco because he doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. Franco is someone who feels that the world owes him something and he will do anything to get it."

Franco watched from afar for the next few days before the wedding. He watched the rehearsal and so he knew when the best time to strike would be. He would get her after the I do's and when everyone is getting photographed. Johnny won't be right beside her and that will give him time to get to her.

That night, Liz and Johnny had a terrible night sleeping. They both felt like they had been watched the whole time they were there. Johnny also realized that Liz was in danger because of all the things that were going on at the wedding. He knew when the best time to surprise everyone and grab Liz was when the photos were being taken because there would be so much going on.

Jason also knew that if he was going to kidnap someone that the best time was between the wedding and the reception. He asked Johnny O'Brien and Francis to keep their eyes on Liz while she was getting pictures taken with Emily and the wedding party. The only thing that Franco didn't realize was how on top men in mob were on about protecting the ones they loved. Franco didn't know about how Liz was with people in Port Charles because she seemed so closed off in New York City.

Franco was about to find out just how many people love Liz and what they would do to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was beautiful. There was not a dry eye in sight after the Emily and Nicholas had said their vows. Liz was so happy for her best friends but she was also very nervous because of Franco being around. When Nicholas and Emily had their first kiss as a couple, Liz was ready for whatever happened.

Johnny tried to keep an eye on Liz but it was hard because the photos had to be done with the wedding party and then everyone was going to meet at the Metro Court for the reception. The main photos were taken in Lila's rose garden. It was both sides of the family and the wedding party. Liz was maid of honor and Lucky was best man. It was going to be interesting for the two of them to try to look happy in those pictures.

Jason had Johnny O'Brien and Francis watching over both Emily and Liz. Jason was in some photos so he could help but everyone else was supposed to be waiting at the Metro Court. The one person that Jason didn't think to have to worry about was his wife, Courtney. She had a guard on her due to being Sonny's sister and his wife. The guard had been a long-time employee but he had started to lose control of Courtney because she was always trying to sneak off. Jason and Sonny had told Courtney that she was a target because of being Sonny's sister but mostly because of being Jason's wife. There were some people out there that didn't care who she was married to or who her brother was but she thought that she was untouchable.

Courtney found out that she was very wrong. Franco was very upset because he couldn't get close to Liz. That was who he wanted but he was going to have to settle for someone else. Courtney had started drinking and flirting with the good-looking artist. Franco had the type of personality that women like Courtney gravitate towards because they feel that they are not loved enough by their boyfriend or husband. Then this young good-looking artist starts paying attention to Courtney and she feels that she deserves some attention.

Franco went to get her a drink from the bar at the reception for Courtney. He put something in her drink to make her easier to handle. She took the drink and she downed it. Franco knew this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Courtney, I have a room here in the hotel. Do you want to come up to my room so I can paint your picture? I am very famous in New York City. I think that you would like great on canvas." Courtney listened to him because no one thought to tell her about the danger that he represented. Jason didn't tell her about how he almost killed Liz one night and if he did, she might have stayed away from the crazy man. He didn't tell her and no one else thought to tell the young woman.

Courtney walked up to his room without a care in the world. She was very happy that someone was paying attention to her. She went into his room willingly and she didn't even feel anything when he took her life away.

Franco had wanted to see Liz fall from the bridge. He decided that after he had sex with the beautiful blonde, that he would bring her to the roof and watch her fly off it. Franco helped her out of her clothes and the two had hot wild sex. Courtney did not know what she was doing because she was so high. She just wanted to keep up the good time. Franco had her everyway that he could think of and then he tired of her. He got her dressed and the two went up to the roof. He looked at the beautiful blonde but he didn't care. His plan was ruined again because she was out of reach from him. Franco started sketching and asked Courtney if she could fly? Courtney started to think that she could and walked to the edge of the roof. She was drunk and high so she couldn't think. She needed someone to tell her what to do. Courtney went over to kiss Franco. Franco put down his painting and realized that she still wanted him. He had never done it on the roof like that so he figured why not. He sat down on the ledge together and went at it. She was just about to orgasm when he did. He got up so fast that she didn't have time to move and she fell off the roof. It wasn't exactly the way he wanted her to go but he realized that it could make a very interesting addition to his portraits.

Franco gathered up his things and took off. He knew that Jason would figure out what happened to his wife. When the results came back and they found out she was drunk and high then it would not take too long to figure out who did it. They would also find out that she was pregnant with Jason's child. Franco was going to be a hunted man after that and even though, he got a better portrait than any that he would have had with Elizabeth, it may not have been worth it.

When Franco saw the police and the rescue show up on the side where Courtney fell, he went out the back entrance. He was away from all the press, cops and mob members. Jason and Sonny were upset when they found out that the girl that fell from the roof was Courtney. Jason wished that he had felt worse but he really didn't feel much but he was sorry that Courtney had died. Sonny was beyond upset. He couldn't believe that his sister would get so drunk that she would walk off the roof. He wondered if she had done it on purpose or if someone helped her fall. The cameras did pick up on Courtney's fall but it looked like there could have been someone else up there too.

Elizabeth, Emily and the bridal party had made it inside of the Metro Court and they had lined up for everyone to congratulate the bride and groom. Sonny looked for his wife, Carly and then for his younger sister. He found Carly so he went to congratulate Nicholas and Emily on their wedding.

It was not long after that when everyone was running around saying one of the guests fell off the roof. Sonny knew it was his sister. He ran outside with Jason and they saw the blonde hair sticking out from under the blanket. The paramedics and cops did not want anyone to see the poor young woman.

Sonny saw his son, Dante. "Dante, is that your Aunt Courtney?" Sonny was shaking because he was so upset. "Yes, it is your little sister. I am sorry dad. I know how much you love her. We are trying to figure out if she jumped or if she was pushed."

Carly tried to help Sonny. Jason went over to talk to Dante and the other officers. He saw his wife under the blanket and it hurt him to see his beautiful young wife under there. He tried to help Sonny but he was too upset to listen to what Jason had to say.

Johnny and Liz realized that it was Franco that went after Courtney because no one was paying attention to her. Everyone was focused on Emily and Elizabeth. Franco was after Elizabeth but because she was so protected, Franco went after someone else.

Liz told the cops who she believed did the killing. She also said that he had threatened her and Johnny. He needed to be stopped.

The reception was cancelled because of Courtney's death. Everyone left the Metro Court and Liz went to say goodbye to Emily and Nicholas.

"I am so sorry that Courtney was killed. I think it was because everyone was watching over us today and that left Courtney alone. I know she has her own bodyguard but I think that she kept getting away from him and today was the day to listen to the bodyguards. Maybe no one thought to tell her to stay away from men like Franco. I just can feel that she was killed by him."

Emily and Nicholas hugged Elizabeth and thanked her for coming. Elizabeth and Johnny had decided to spend one more night at the Metro Court and then they were flying back home to the keys the next day.

"Johnny, maybe we should stay somewhere else. We could rent a car and drive back home. We can make a few stops along the way. I just need to get away from here. Do you mind if we go now?"

"I understand how you feel. I do need to see my father in Buffalo. He needs to know that Franco is on the loose and after us. I won't be in there long and you can wait in the car for me or you can come up with me. Just remember, he is not like a typical father. He is out there and he may say something that is rude. I just don't want you to take anything he says as how I feel or really how he feels."

The ride to Buffalo was short and the visit was even shorter. Johnny went and told Anthony about Franco and that he would have to stay out of the limelight for a while. Anthony said if he heard anything about Franco up there that he would take care of him.

The ride home was something that Liz would never forget. They were already engaged but Johnny decided that they should hurry up and get married. He knew that Emily was going to be the matron of honor and that she was on her honeymoon. She had Liz call her and tell her about their plans to marry Johnny and that they plan on disappearing.

"Liz, I have a terrific idea. We are on a very secluded Greek beach. You and Johnny could be married here and then go off on your honeymoon. This would give time for Jason to find Franco and take care of him. Just think about it okay?"

Johnny and Liz loved that idea. They would fly there and get married. Johnny knew about how Liz had always wanted to see Italy and that she could do her sketches and get some ideas for her home design business. "I think it is a great suggestion. I love Italy and always wanted to go there. Thank you for making my dreams come true. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you."

She called back Emily and they planned to fly to Greece when they got back to the Keys. They wanted to make sure their home and business was safe before leaving. They also wanted to make sure that Franco wasn't there.

The rest of the ride, Elizabeth arranged for their hotel rooms and tours of the different places in Italy. They were going to check out the vineyards and the art museums in Florence, Rome and Tuscany.

They made it to their home a few days after leaving Port Charles and Buffalo. Johnny checked to see if anyone had been in or near their home. They had decided on getting something for their home security so they could see what was going on at their place while they were in Europe. It was going to connect to their laptops and i-pods.

They spent a restless night at home and then went to the airport. They flew out the next morning from Miami straight to Greece. Their passports were checked and then they got a jeep and drove down to the beach where Emily and Nicholas were staying. The wedding planner was going to see them the next morning to help plan their wedding. Emily couldn't wait to see what Elizabeth was going to wear.

The sky was a perfect shade of blue and there were a few puffy clouds but the temperatures were perfect for the beach. There was a light breeze to help with the hot sun. Emily showed Liz around their hotel suite while Nicholas grilled Johnny about Franco.

"I want you to know that Liz is very important to both Emily and myself. I am very thankful that you saved her from Franco the first time but I pray that you never will go near him again. Jason is very capable of taking care of trash like that. Just let him do what he does best. I am afraid though what Sonny will do when Franco is taken out. I have a feeling that he is going to want to have revenge on more people besides Franco because of his little sister being killed. Sonny is big into family and having so many guards watching over Emily and Liz will make Sonny blame them and Jason for the slip up on Courtney."

"I was thinking of that myself but Jason said that he will handle Sonny. Courtney was his wife and he believed that she had someone watching over her. It was not his fault that Courtney slipped away into the arms of a crazy madman."

"I am glad that the two of you decided to come here to get married. I know that it will be one that you both won't forget."


	5. Chapter 5

I am writing this chapter and one more. I have been reading some other JoLiz and I love their chemistry in them. I still do not own the characters, they still belong to ABC and General Hospital.

When Johnny and Liz were checking their home, they noticed that a few things were rearranged differently. The most notable were Liz's paintings. There were other ones in its place. Johnny called 911 and the police arrived shortly afterwards. The security alarm was cut and a few other things were missing but the paintings were ones that scared Johnny and Liz.

The police questioned them both and Liz told them about Franco and his art. "Franco and I were friends and took a couple of art classes together. He had his first showing and invited me and a few of our other friends to the gallery. We loved his work but it was a bit strange. The thing that I really remember was the fact that the women in the paintings looked so real. I found out later that he kills the women and then paints the picture. He was going to push me off the Brooklyn Bridge and then paint me like I was an angel or something. I had left and was walking home. I was about a block from my place when he grabbed me from behind. He then chloroformed me and carried me to the bridge. My fiancé, Johnny had seen Franco grab me and carry to the bridge. He then fought with Franco so Franco couldn't push me off the bridge. Franco fell off the bridge and everyone thought he was dead. We found out the he was after us and that he was not dead. I was invited to my best friend's wedding in upstate New York. We went there last week and he had killed a woman because he couldn't get close enough to me. She fell off the hotel where the reception was being held. Now, we come home to this. I know it was him. I have no proof but he is the only person that I can think of that would take my paintings and put his in its place. It is a warning. We are leaving the states to get married and have a nice long honeymoon."

The officer took in all the information and it just didn't seem real. Then Liz showed him the headlines from Port Charles about the death of Courtney Morgan. When he read it, everyone was saying it was this artist, Franco that did it. He took the report and gave them a card. "Call me if you hear anything else about this Franco. We will keep an eye out on your place and I see that you are having someone put in a new security system. I am sorry about your home-coming."

Johnny and Liz waited while the security men put in the new system and they made sure that it could hook up to their phones and i-pods. If something happens, they will be alerted anytime and anywhere.

It took a few hours and Liz picked their place up. She was heartbroken about the mess and knowing that it was Franco made it that much harder. He will never leave her alone. She then looked right into Johnny's eyes and knew that everything would be alright. She was loved and she loved him.

Early the next morning the two of them headed out to the airport. They boarded the plane going to Santorini, Greece. This is where Emily and Nicholas were staying for their honeymoon. They were going to be there for a few weeks and then they were going to Italy, France, England, Ireland and Scotland. They were going to be gone for almost six months.

Johnny and Liz were going to be gone for three months. The flight was long but it gave them both time to relax and plan their wedding and future. "Johnny, have I forgot to mention that I am the luckiest woman alive. I have the most romantic fiancé and now he is going to be my husband. I love you, Johnny and I can't wait till we arrive in Greece."

Johnny held Liz's hand and he looked in her beautiful blue eyes. "I want to tell you that I feel like the luckiest man too. You are so beautiful and full of life. We have so many adventures to go on and I can't wait to you are officially my wife."

The two of them fell asleep and soon they were landing in Greece. Emily had told Liz about the different islands that they could go too and they decided that once they were in Santorini that the next island they would go to was the island of Crete. Crete is the largest island in Greece. Nicholas had someone waiting to pick up the young couple and bring them to the villa.

Emily couldn't wait to see her best friend, she was saddened that Franco was still out there causing trouble. Emily had called her brother to tell him about what Liz came home too in the keys. Jason promised his sister that Franco would not be a problem before everyone got back home to the states.

When the young couple got out of the limo, Emily and Nicholas were waiting for them. Emily hugged her best friend and Nik shook Johnny's hand. Emily and Nik showed the couple around the villa. "I have the best wedding planner for you. She will be here tomorrow and then we will shop for a dress. I can't wait to see you in it. I do have a few surprises for you while you are here. I think right now is a great time to go for a swim. I know that you have brought your bikini because we need to get some sun on you for your wedding."

Liz loved listening to Em talk. She missed her best friend and knew that she did need a little sun for her wedding day. "Johnny, Em and I are going to check out the pool. Once Nik shows you around, the two of you need to join us."

Liz put on her baby blue bikini. It matched the sky and it looked just right on her. Em was wearing her yellow bikini and the two of them looked like they were models just enjoying the sun.

Johnny and Nik finally went to get changed and joined their fiancé and wife. The four of them had a great time drinking and swimming. The men who worked at the villa had a great time checking out the bride and the bride to be. Then the jet lag seemed to catch up to Liz. She went to lay down and dry off in the sun. She fell asleep and woke up with a sunburn. Her sunscreen had worn off and she roasted a bit out there. Luckily there were some good gels for her sunburn. Also, the alcohol helped for pain relief.

The rest of the evening, the four of them caught up with each other. It was hard when everyone was going from one event to another for Emily and Nicholas's wedding. Now was the time to really have a heart to heart.

"I want to know all about you and Johnny. I know how you met but what about afterwards. I love how the two of you seem so in tune with each other. I know that you and Jason were close at one time but I don't think he would ever do for you what Johnny has done. The rescuing you, I can see that but I know there is more to you both then that."

"Johnny means the world to me. He did save me but it was not just from Franco. When I left Port Charles, I closed myself off because of what happened between Sarah and Lucky. It still hurt when I saw him at your wedding. He is just so different than he used to be and I think that Lucky choosing Sarah over me was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can see that they are both miserable and I am sorry Nik because I know he is your brother, but he sucks. Sarah is the worst thing that could have happened to him because she is a bitch but that is what he wanted and he got it. Johnny helped me realize that I am special. I have talents that are different than my family because they are all doctors and Grams is a nurse. Art is my life and I don't think that I could possibly be happy doing that. Sometimes I feel as if I don't belong in that family."

"Liz, you don't have to tell me anything about Lucky. I only invited him because my mother made me feel bad if I didn't. Lulu and Lucky have always had each other and when I came into the mix it was hard trying to fit in. When Lucky left with Sarah, it became a lot easier for me to become close to my mother and my little sister. Sarah hurt you and I know that she didn't need to be there to try to show you up but I think you did a great job of standing up for yourself. Em and I were very proud of you for that."

"Let me tell you a little something about my future wife. She is the most amazing woman that I have ever met. She makes me feel so loved and she would go anywhere to make me feel better. She even went to Buffalo to meet my dad. Now, that is true love. The man is crazy and not in a good way. We have plans when we go back to start designing homes for an area of Tennessee. It is all rural out there and Liz has an amazing way to have the country feel but also be good to the environment. I was telling Nik about it when he was showing me around the villa. In fact, I think that Nik might have it done for your place back in Port Charles. It has the solar panels but it is much more than that. The design itself is beautiful in style and very cost effective. The price for utilities would go down and the value of the property would go up. Liz is brilliant in that and I have the money to back it up. We make a perfect couple that way. I can't wait till we get started in our new adventure. I just don't want to go back to soon and have Franco come after us again."

They had their dinner on the terrace overlooking the ocean. It was so cool to feel like the world is literally at your feet. Liz and Johnny were looking forward to seeing what the wedding planner had in store for them the next day. Everyone had one more nightcap and headed off to bed.

"I love you, Johnny! I can't wait till we are legally wed but I think I might need a little more practice."

"I have no problem showing you how much I truly adore you. You are the sexiest, sweetest and smartest woman that I know. That makes me the luckiest man alive. Let me kiss your troubles away." The two of them helped each other get undressed. Johnny laid down next to Elizabeth and they slowly made love. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't still sore from her sunburn. They had all the time in the world now he Johnny was making sure that he took it. They fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning, the wedding planner came over to the villa to help Liz and Johnny figure out where they wanted to get married and when. Johnny had all the documents that were needed and they wanted to get married on the beach as the sun was setting. Lucia, was their wedding planner and she said that tomorrow night, the weather would be perfect for a sunset ceremony on the beach. She had set up a time for Emily and Liz to go pick out Liz's wedding gown. Johnny and Nik were going to wear linen suits and Emily already had a perfect sundress for her part in the ceremony.

Since, it was just the four of them, the wedding cake and flowers were easy to pick up. They had a perfect spot at the villa for their little wedding reception. Emily had some surprise guests coming to the ceremony the following day. She talked to Audrey, Monica, Alan, Jason, and even had Claudia and Anthony coming in for the wedding. The biggest surprise was going to be her brother Steven was also going to the wedding. That took a little more time to set up but it would be all worth it when she sees them on the beach. Johnny was also going to be surprised to see his father and sister.

Lucia, brought the young ladies to the bridal shop. There were so many beautiful gowns there but one of them stood out because of how simple and elegant it looked. It was tea length and the lace was beautiful. She had a choice of going barefoot or cute little sandals that matched the dress. Her hair was going to be up with a wreath of flowers instead of a traditional veil. She was going to be carrying her grandmother's rosary for the ceremony.

Johnny knew that the cake had to be chocolate. They didn't care that much about the frosting but the cake itself was chocolate. Johnny and Nik talked about Nik's wedding and Johnny surprised himself that he was going to miss having family there. "I know it seems weird but not having my sister or father there, it feels kind of strange. I know that Liz would love her family there well at least her brother and grandmother. Everyone is not exactly high on Liz's priority list, especially after just seeing Sarah."

Nik wanted to tell them the surprise but it would take all the fun out of it the next day. "Emily and I are prepared to sleep apart tonight for tradition sake. You and I are going to share a room and the girls will have another room. If you snore, then you will be on the couch."

Johnny laughed about that but he knew that Liz loved tradition so he could stay away for one night because the next night, she would be Mrs. Johnny Zacchara. He was so happy and lucky. He just prayed that they would find Franco so they could go back home soon.

The rest of the day, Emily and Liz went and checked out a couple of the shops on the beach. There were some very interesting places to go on the island they were on and a few other islands. Emily showed Liz the places that they wanted to go and so maybe they could meet up somewhere, like in Rome or Paris.

Johnny and Nik were hanging together getting to know each other as friends and family. Liz has always been like a little sister to him, so Johnny would be another brother. The two of them had fun hanging out and getting to know one another. The four of them decided to hit all the bars and have a mini bachelor and bachelorette party. Liz and Johnny's family had already flown over and there were all at the different restaurants and bars that they were going too.

The first bar they went into, Alan, Monica and Audrey were sitting there have some of the local wines. Emily went over to see her parents and Liz turned around and saw her grams was there. "Grams, you came. I am so happy that you made it. Thank you, Emily. I should have known that you and your parents would bring my Grams for me. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine."

She then saw Jason. He was looking very good but not have as good as Johnny. They all sat together and had some of the local wines and dinner. The atmosphere was festive and everyone was having a great time.

The next bar that they went too, Johnny saw his father, Anthony and sister, Claudia. He was surprised at himself for how happy he was. He thanked Emily and Nik for inviting them to the wedding. Johnny figured that Jason was there to make sure that Anthony didn't try to hurt Liz or her family and friends.

The last bar that they went to for the night was where Steven was sitting at and waiting for them. Liz saw her big brother and ran to him. Even Grams was surprised that Steven was there. "Hi! I am so happy that you could come here and be at my wedding. I have missed you, big brother."

The rest of the night was a blur for both the bride and groom. Everyone went over to the villa and everyone's things were put away. The night was filled with fun and laughter. Emily had a great slumber party going with her mother, Audrey, Claudia, Liz and herself. They stayed up way too late and woke up at almost noon. The guys were the same way.

Brunch was being served and that is when Liz's gown was brought over to the villa. There was hair and makeup for the bride and all the women attending the wedding. There were also manicures and pedicures going around. Everyone was having a great time.

The beach was right outside of the villa and everyone got ready to go to the wedding. Steven was going to walk Liz down to her husband. He had his camera and was taking plenty of pictures. It was a beautiful day and it looked like the sunset was going to be perfect.

Liz grabbed ahold of her brother's arm and the two walked down to the beach. The minister was there and Liz looked at the water and saw her wonderful fiancé. She was so lucky to have him in her life.

Steven brought her down to the beach and put her hands in Johnny's hands. The minister started with a prayer and soon it was time for the vows. "I am the luckiest woman in the world tonight. I have the most wonderful man to marry tonight. When we first met, he literally saved my life. A crazy man was about to throw me off the Brooklyn Bridge but he followed me and beat the man up that tried to hurt me. My love for him has grown so much since that first meeting. He is tender, funny and sexy as hell. He knows me better than I do sometimes. He has always been there for me and that is what I want to do for him. I know that we might have our ups and downs but we will overcome them because of the love that we share for each. Thank you, Johnny for saving my life and for loving me. I will always love till I die and then some after that."

Johnny looked at Elizabeth and knew that he was in the right place in his life to be marrying the most wonderful woman in the world. "I love you Elizabeth. You are the first thing I think of when I awake in the morning and the last person I think about before going to sleep. The night I met you, I might have saved you but you also saved me. I was floundering around and trying to figure out what I needed to do and how to do it. You gave me a reason to wake up every morning. You make me feel that I can do anything that I set out to do. You love with your whole heart and you are not afraid of going after what you want. I want you to know that I wouldn't be the man I am today without your love and support. Thank you for always being there for me and loving me the way you do. I would go to the ends of the earth with you if you want me to. I love you, Liz. Today, tomorrow and forever."

Soon after the vows, they exchanged wedding rings and were pronounced man and wife. The minister told Johnny that he could kiss his bride. Johnny kissed Liz just as the sun started to set over the ocean. It was a perfect beach wedding for a perfect couple.


	6. Chapter 6

I was wrong about this being the last chapter. I think that I may have one maybe two more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The wedding reception was in full swing when the bride and groom had come back from getting their pictures done. Johnny had never been happier in his life and his father was very proud of him.

"Johnny, I have been wrong about you for so long. I am very proud of the man that you have become and you have the perfect woman to be your wife. Elizabeth is smart, feisty and beautiful. She reminds me of your mother. I just want you to know that being here with you for your wedding means the world to me and your sister. Thank you for letting us be here. I love you, Johnny!"

"I never thought that I would be as happy seeing you as I was last night. When I walked into the bar and saw you and Claudia, I think that mouth dropped. I was truly humbled that you would want to be here. I am so thankful that Emily and Nik asked you to be here. It means the world to me and to Elizabeth."

"Johnny, Emily didn't ask us to come to the wedding. Elizabeth called and made the arrangements. She called me up before you both flew to Greece and asked if Claudia and I were available to be here for your wedding. I couldn't say no to her and I know that Claudia adores the both of you." Johnny was shocked but when he thought about it, he did plan for her grandmother and brother to be there for her. He was so happy that she thought about his feelings like he did her. It was just one more reason why he loved her.

Steven told Elizabeth what Johnny had done to get him to Greece. Grams and Steven were flown over there with the Quartermaines. Elizabeth learned more about how special and loving Johnny was every day.

The first dance was to one of the first songs that they danced too. They were at a club in Manhattan and the band played, "We have only just begun" by the Carpenters. The two of them knew at that moment that they loved each other but they were afraid to say anything at that time. The dinner was served and the toasts began. Johnny and Liz kissed some many times that they were going to need chap stick by the time the night was over. They all had a wonderful time, eating, drinking and dancing the night away.

The wedding cake was incredible. The baker that baked the cake knew that the bride had only one requirement. It was the cake had to be chocolate. The cake was three tiers and the cake was made of three different chocolates. Each layer was more decadent than the one before. The top was put into the freezer to be saved for their first anniversary.

Elizabeth didn't want the night to end because she knew that everyone was leaving to go home the next day. It was an incredible 48 hours. She felt so loved and she knew that she married the right man.

Jason came over to see Liz to dance one dance with her. "I want to congratulate you on your wedding day. I always thought that it would be the two of us getting married but I couldn't put you first, like you deserved to be. I am sorry about that. Johnny is a great guy and I know that he loves you and will put you first before anyone else. That is all that I have hoped and prayed for you. I am so happy that you get to have the life that you have always wanted and deserved. I have been talking to Johnny about your new company and I would like for you to build a home for me in Tennessee. I also want one in Port Charles. I know that you both will make a great team. Just remember, if you ever need me for anything, I am there for you and I will always love you." Liz knew what he said was true and she was grateful for what he said. She knew that there was a time that he was the one that she loved but being with Johnny made everything even better.

"Thank you for what you said, Jason. I have Johnny and he will take care of me, but I appreciate you saying you would be there for me. I will always love you too but as family. I just hope that one day, you will find someone that will make you as happy as Johnny does for me."

The rest of the evening went by in a flash. Soon it was time to say good night to everyone and let the honeymoon begin. Johnny carried Elizabeth over the threshold and up to their room. The room was lit by candles and there were roses everywhere. Johnny started the tub for a nice long bubble bath. He wanted to make sure that Liz was treated like the queen that she was. When the tub was ready, the two of them got undressed and took their champagne into the bathroom. Johnny sat behind Liz and started to massage her shoulders. Liz leaned back into Johnny and let his fingers do their magic. His fingers massaged her breasts and down to her belly. Then she felt his fingers go down to where she knew they would feel the best. She started to feel the tingle inside of her grow. She wanted more and so she turned around and impaled herself on him.

The two of them had enjoyed the rest of the night making love. They had so many places that they wanted to see on their honeymoon. They decided that taking a cruise would be a cool way of checking out the continent. They were taking a 50-day cruise with Viking Cruises. It would take them from Greece up to Sweden. It was going to be an adventure that the two of them couldn't wait to go on.

The cruise was just what the two of them wanted because they didn't have to worry about getting the tours or getting a hotel room for every place they stopped at. They had plenty of time to see the sights that they wanted and then they could ship what they wanted home and the rest would stay with them till they got back to Greece and then home. They were going to see Greece, Spain, Italy, Portugal, Croatia, France, England and a few other countries. The best part of it was that the two of them would be able to just stay in their room if they wanted too or venture out on one of the many tours.

The camera that Liz had took beautiful pictures and the architecture that she was seeing was very important to her design company. She wanted to be able to mix the old with the new and there was no better place to see that than in Europe. Johnny was in awe of his wife's talents both in and out of the bedroom. Liz felt the same way about him. She loved to hear him play the piano and there was a bar on board the ship that had a piano and they let Johnny play.

Johnny had decided that he was going to compose some music dedicated to his lovely wife. He wanted to surprise her with it and then he was going to create either a Broadway play or a movie with that music in it. He had been talking to some of his friends in the business and they couldn't wait to get together with him and start collaborating.

The trip was soon over and they were heading back to the states. Liz loved traveling but now she wanted to stay in one place and start her new business adventure with her husband in Tennessee. Johnny had sold their home in the Keys and had all their stuff sent to their new place outside of Nashville. The home they had bought was very rustic but soon it was going to be upgraded to look like the homes that they were building for their future and the future of people of Tennessee. They wanted to make everything go green but still look like they were living in the rural south.

It took almost a year from start to finish because they also lived inside of the home at the same time as the renovation. The land that they had bought had been parceled out and they were making the new homes energy efficient but also had a rustic look to it. It was a great marriage of two styles working together, just like their lives.

They sold the first dozen homes with only a few prototype homes to show. The workers were the tops of their craft and when the families moved into their homes, they were the best advertisers for the young couple. The one family that bought property out there in Nashville, had bought the property just because of the couple selling it. The husband was new in country but he had heard about Johnny and his new career. He thought it would be a great way to bring the people in the area to see the talent of the young couple.

Johnny was in Nashville to get some permits done when the mayor saw him. "Mr. Zacchara, I have a question for you. Do you think that the city council and I can look at your new housing project? I was thinking that I would like something like that but with our city hall. It could help our great city go green when we really need to save our environment."

"My wife and I would be honored if you would look at our investment properties. She is very proud of her designs and she has always wanted to take it into the city. This was our way of getting our feet wet."

The top model home became the stage of the biggest open houses that Nashville had seen in years. The place had been staged specifically for the mayor. There was food brought in for the new clients and the workers who helped bring Liz's concept to life. She loved her job and the people that she worked with, especially her biggest cheerleader, her husband Johnny.

"I would like to invite everyone to look at the future of Nashville, Tennessee. The house is built in a certain way that the solar panels are placed at the perfect angles towards the sun. We have made the best use of the water that is needed and filtration system to reuse the water. There are other little secrets that make this home the best of its kind. Thank you all for coming today."

The tour went great and there wasn't one person who wasn't interested in buying one of the new homes. Elizabeth went to speak with the city council and explained how she wanted to make their city go green. The mayor loved her professionalism and decided that her company was going to help make Nashville great.

The next couple of years, Johnny and Liz's company became one of the top construction companies in the country. Everyone wanted a piece of the action and that included people that Johnny could not say no too. He wanted to keep his company safe from the "family" but that wasn't going to happen.

"Liz, I think that our company has outgrown us. I am afraid that we will have to sell and start over. I have a great suggestion for that. I have been working on a composition that I want to take to Broadway. It is my baby and it is all about my love for you. Do you think that we can do this? I don't want to owe anyone and I feel if we stay the course that we are going, that my father or Sonny will take it from us. At least, this way we can go out on our own terms."

"I say yes. I love living here in Tennessee but you are right about everyone wanting their piece of our business. I will live wherever you are because you are my home. I believe in your talent and I know that you will set New York on fire."


	7. Chapter 7

The move to New York was uneventful. The only thing that was hanging over their heads was the fact that no one had found Franco. Liz knew that he was out there somewhere but not knowing where was making her a little paranoid. Johnny had asked his father for advice and before he said anything, Johnny knew that the only way to protect Liz was to have a guard watch over them.

Johnny had gotten in touch with Jason and asked him for some advice on getting a guard for Liz. "I need to know who will protect her and not let anything happen to her. She is too precious to let anyone hurt her. Can you help me?"

"The best person is someone that she already knows and trusts. There are several here, that I know will do everything in their power to watch over her. There is Johnny O'Brien, Francis Corelli, Max and Milo Giambetti are all excellent candidates but I think that best person to do this is me. I think if Franco really wanted to come after Liz, he would have done it already but I could put out feelers and he is one person that I would love to take out. He killed my wife, who is the sister of my best friend. She deserves justice and so does Liz. I could move into the building that you are living in and watch over the two of you. I will bring Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli as back-ups. The sooner this piece of garbage is taken care of the better."

Johnny knew that Jason was right. He also knew that having Jason there in the city would most likely bring Franco to town and it would get settled one way or another. Johnny spoke to Liz and told her about his plans for her protection. The building they lived in was very secure. "I understand having them here to protect us. I just want you to know that I trust you to do that but I will feel a lot better if Franco is put away for life. Then we can start talking about children. I love you and I want to be a mother to our children. I think we need at least two. A son for you and a daughter for me. I can't wait till our lives are finally free of that madman."

Jason talked to Sonny and told him about his plan of smoking Franco out of hiding. He wanted Franco to know that he was going to be protecting Liz and he hoped that Franco would fall for it.

Sonny agreed but he wanted to be sure that Franco pays for what he did to his sister. Jason then told Johnny, Francis and the Giambetti brothers what he wanted to do. There were several apartments for sale in the building where Liz and Johnny lived. Jason bought three of them. The brothers would have one apartment. Francis would have one and the other apartment, Johnny and Jason would share. The apartment that Jason and Johnny were moving into was across the hall from Liz. The Giambettis were on one side of the Zaccharas and Francis was on the other side.

They moved in a few days after Johnny had called Jason up and asked for help. They didn't bring much with them and they planned on selling at least two of the apartments to Johnny so he could remodel his apartment, making it bigger. This was already discussed with the owners of the building.

The first week that Jason moved in, Liz felt a lot better about the fact that Franco could be found. She knew that she would be bait but with Jason and his friends protecting her, she knew that he would do anything to bring this to a good conclusion.

The first step in drawing Franco out was to have Liz go back into the art scene. She had gone into photography and she still painted. Her talent was still tops of her craft. She had found a perfect gallery to buy and renovate. She renovated one of the older galleries in town and she put out to the public, that she was looking for new talent. She had her things to display but she wanted to find some talent to take under her wing.

She did want to mentor new artists but she knew that Franco would find out that she was going back into art and that was a way for him to work his way back to his revenge. There was one thing that Liz knew and that Franco would take that bait. She was ready because she wanted to hurt him for all the things that he had done.

Franco had still been murdering women all-across the country. He still painted their deaths but he was keeping it on the down low until he was ready to unleash his fury on the one person who wouldn't become a piece of his art like he wanted her too. Everyone else that he had killed, just didn't seem to make those feelings go away. He knew that she was married to Zacchara and that Jason was still one of her friends. He made it his life's work to finish her off and her friends. He knew that the gallery opening was the night to take care of Elizabeth, once and for all. He just hadn't decided on how to do it.

Franco had got a hotel room around the corner of the gallery. He used an assumed name so that no one in the art world would know he was back. He wanted to come back on her opening night and torture her like she had been doing to him for years. His feelings for her were so warped that he wasn't sure if he loved or hated her. He just knew that he had to have her and then kill her.

It was two days before the opening. Jason and Johnny were inside of the gallery in the background while Liz was trying to figure out where to put a few of her paintings. That was when Franco walked in the door. He had a disguise on but Liz knew it was him. It was something like the scent of him that had haunted her dreams for years. She knew it was him even though she didn't let him know it.

"Hi! My name is Liz and I own this gallery. The opening is not for two more days, is there anything that I can help you with right now? Do you have anything that you want to sell at my opening. There is a limited space left if you want to try. I can show you around the gallery and the area that is free."

"Yes, that would be lovely. My name is Mark Jones. I have been painting since I was in grade school. I would love to see your gallery."

Liz took Mark around her gallery knowing it was Franco. Johnny and Jason saw him and

knew it was him. They were in her office, observing knowing that Franco would not do anything that day. He would wait till opening night. Jason was very impressed on how Liz was keeping it together considering how she knew it was Franco.

When the tour was over and Liz showed him where he could hang his pieces, she knew that she was about to fall apart but she kept herself from falling apart. She knew in two days, it would be all over.

Jason called Sonny to tell him that Franco took the bait. Sonny said that he would be coming down there that night with a few more of their men. He wanted to see Franco die for pushing his sister off the roof. He never forgot what happened to her and who did it.

The next day, was very busy getting all the last-minute details together. Mark came by with his paintings and Liz helped him hang them. They were just ordinary paintings, nothing special and she knew that he a lot more somewhere else.

When she finished for the day, she about collapsed. Johnny knew that she was truly scared about the following night but he was so proud of how she hid it from the one person who would have loved to see her fall apart. "You can lean on me. I am here for you, no matter what. I love you and I have your back. I think what you need right now is a nice hot bubble-bath. I also have a glass of your favorite wine and I am ordering your favorite take-out as soon as you get out of those lovely bubbles. Now, your wish is my command."

"I think that you need to join me in this bubble-bath. I want you with me. You are my best relaxation and I think that tonight we need to start making a family. I want to have our children and now seems like a good time to try. I know that after tomorrow night we will be finally rid of Franco. So, let's have some fun tonight."

Johnny got into the tub with Liz. He started to massage her shoulders but she wanted him first. She turned around in the tub and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and she could feel him harden under her. She kissed him deeply, and then she reached down and made sure that he was ready for her. Johnny took his time in tormenting her with his mouth on one breast and then the other. Liz impaled herself on his hard dick. She felt him inside of her and she started a rhythm that would drive them both crazy. She always felt in control when she did this. It was her favorite way of making love to her husband. He had other ways that he liked and he was going to enjoy that later that night.

"I think that we need to have something to eat because I think after that, it will be my time to take control. I think we need to do this one, two maybe three more times tonight."

"Your wish is my command. Let's order something hearty to eat. We will need our strength tonight."

When dinner was over, Johnny was not going to forget his promise to her. The problem was, Jason decided it was a good time to go over their plans for the next night. Johnny would have to do hosting duties like Liz would. Jason planned on having the Johnny O'Brien protecting Liz all night. Jason knew that Johnny would do anything to protect his friend, someone he thought of as a little sister.

The gang was talking about until it was late. Johnny knew that it was important but now, it was too late for a couple more rounds of hot sex. He just wanted Liz to feel safe and he was thankful for the help but he was also very horny because his hot wife was sitting next to him in her robe. Just her robe, like he was and he wanted nothing more than to take it off and make love to her. The crowd around them would not like that too much so he wanted till they left.

"I thought that they would never leave. I want you to know how much I want you right now. I have been in this robe and it feels so good next to my naked skin but you would feel so much better. Please take me now, Johnny!"

Johnny did not need to hear anything else. His robe and her robe were thrown off and he carried his wife in his arms and took her to bed. They kissed and the kiss deepened. Johnny started touching his wife in all the spots that he knew were his and his only. He knew what she loved and what made her want more. His fingers went deep down into her hot awaiting pussy. She felt his fingers in her and she ached for more. He then kissed his way down her body while still letting his fingers get her ready. She was almost there when his mouth was just kissing her wet dripping pussy. She drenched him when she went over. He loved that power he felt over her. It was something that never got old for either of them. He then got himself ready for her.

He felt himself go inside of her. He filled her up and then he did it again. The rhythm was easy almost like breathing to them. He came inside of her at the same time she went over. This would be her third time that night. She knew deep down that they conceived their first child that night. She would think about that later and knew deep down that she was right.

The next morning, Liz woke up with a smile on her face. She knew that her dreams were going to come true but she was afraid that some of the dream would be more like a nightmare.

The first few hours were spent making final arrangements on the party that night. She knew the plan for security and she felt a lot better about things going forward. She knew that she was going to have a great night but she was also afraid. She didn't want anyone she cared about getting hurt. She just wanted Franco to be caught and sent to prison for the rest of his life. She knew that would not happen because of what he did to Courtney. He had to die. That was what happened in their world. She was not a part of that world but she knew enough about it that it was going to happen that way. She should feel bad for him because at one time they were friends but when he tried to kill her, their friendship ended.

It was early afternoon when she got back from the gallery. She was surprised when she started getting visitors. Johnny's family came in that morning. Anthony also had some of his men added to Sonny's men for security. Claudia came in because she knew about her sister-in-law's talent and she wanted to buy some of it for herself. Johnny had both Steven and Audrey flown down for her big night too. Emily and Nik came in from Port Charles to support her best friend and she brought her parents with her.

"Grandmother would have been here too but she was not feeling up to it. Grandfather stayed back with her but they both sent their love and promised that they would be buying some of your pieces. I just have to pick them out."

"I am so glad that you could make it. Did your brother tell you what is going on? Should you all be here. I don't want anyone I love hurt. He is here in town. In fact, he has some pieces up in the gallery. He is going by a fake name but I knew it was him."

"My brother is here so I am not afraid. Everything will be alright. I just want to see him gone too. He is a menace and needs to be put down."

The rest of the afternoon, Liz and her family got ready for her big night. She had the spa brought to her. There were massages, manicures, pedicures, facials and that was just the beginning. There was also hairstylists and make-up artists for everyone.

Everyone looked great and felt great. Liz and Johnny were in the first limo getting to the gallery. They went inside and made sure that everything was alright. Security was all around them but she felt this prickling fear that she didn't expect. She knew it was not going to go as planned and she was terrified. She didn't let anyone know and she played the perfect hostess. She knew what to say and what to do. The crowds that came in loved the art work but what surprised Liz the most was the fact that all her photographs were bought up. She had been taking them since she was going to school. Her paintings were also going like hotcakes. She had felt a lot of pride in her work and of the upcoming talent that she had help mentor.

The night was a grand success. Then when everyone left she felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up. She knew he was there and she was scared. She was alone for the first time that night. Security was getting packed up and her family and friends were in another room. She was in her office and he came up from behind her like that night so long ago. He took her down, just like he planned.

Franco then found a way out of the building into an alleyway. He was going to do to her what he wanted to do to her all those years ago, but first he had to take what he felt he deserved. He wanted her. He took her and brought her to his hotel room. He stripped her out of her clothes and then he just got lost in looking at her. He let her lay there naked until she woke up. He wanted her to be afraid. He wanted to have that power over her. Then he would hurt her and then he would end her and toss her body off the Brooklyn Bridge.

Johnny knew something was wrong when he felt that she was gone. He went into her office and saw her jacket. He looked all around for her. Her body guards were knocked out and Johnny had a shiver go up him.

"Jason, he got her. I don't know how long ago he took her but she is not here. Johnny and Francis are out cold. We need to get her." Johnny went to look at her notes and saw that Mark Jones had a hotel room around the corner from the gallery.

Jason, Johnny and Steven went to save Liz. They found the hotel room and broke down the door. They saw him staring over her naked body. They could see that she was alive and that he didn't hurt her but knocked her out. Jason had a taser and took him down. Then Jason called Sonny for back up. He knew that they only had a few minutes before he would come to. Sonny had the Giambetti brothers go help Jason bring Franco out to their vehicle. Steven checked on his sister and knew that she had a good pulse and that she would be waking up at any time. Johnny got her and took her blanket and clothes. They took her out of the hotel and brought her back home.

Later that night, Liz came too and started to cry. She was still in a bit of shock but when she realized that she was home with Johnny she felt much better. "Franco is gone. Jason and the Giambetti brothers took him away. I don't know what they did to him or where they took him. I just know that they took care of him and that is all that matters. Sonny now has his revenge on his sister's death and we no longer have to worry about him."

Jason did find out where Franco was living and had the police check out his home. They found all the paintings that Franco had made and solved a lot of missing women's deaths.

The cops later found Franco's broken body left on the Brooklyn Bridge. His death made headline news because they linked the paintings, his dna and other evidence to the deaths of over thirty women. His crime spree was over and the country could now breathe a little better. There was no evidence on his body that showed how he died. No one really cared either because he got what he deserved finally.

Liz and Johnny had closure that they needed and a few months later, Liz found out that she was pregnant. Johnny was ecstatic over the news. Johnny knew that Liz was right when she said that they had created their child the night before the gallery opening. She told Em and Nik about the baby. They were all excited for the couple. Jason sold the apartments to Johnny. The apartment across from Liz and Johnny went to their nanny. The two apartments on either side of them were remodeled to make room for their baby and hopefully more later. The stayed in the apartment across from them until the work was finished.

Johnny finished his composition for the love of his family. He produced a musical on Broadway for this piece he created for his family. They had a beautiful little girl that they named Maria after his mother. Her name was Maria Rose Zacchara and she was the love of their life.


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter was the end of the story or was it. Here is an alternate ending. I hope you enjoy the twist.

Johnny had been having nightmares again. He couldn't seem to shake one because he felt it was so real. He woke up and took a shower. He was getting ready for a meeting with his father and his father's associates.

Johnny left the townhouse and went to Kelly's for breakfast. There was a notice on the billboard about a memorial ceremony for a woman who was murdered a few years back. They planned on having a candle light ceremony for her. He looked at the picture of the smiling brunette and his head started to ache.

He passed out and was taken to the hospital. The young man fell into a coma. He was awoken by a beautiful young woman. She looked just like the woman on the notice he saw that morning. "Hi Johnny! I am glad that we got to meet again. I want you to know that I am fine. I know how you tried to save me from Franco. I didn't feel anything but I do know that you really tried to help me. Please forgive yourself for that. I know that you will find the perfect wife and have lots of children. You need to go on with your life and no more nightmares. You are free Johnny."

Johnny then woke up and felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He got himself out of bed and tried to leave the hospital. Epiphany looked at the young man and told him to wait until a doctor cleared him. Monica came in to see her patient. She checked him out and signed his discharge papers. "Mr. Zacchara, you are free to go. We are still not sure why you passed out so if you have any more symptoms, please come back for more tests."

Emily was getting everything ready for the memorial. It was three years ago, that night when her best friend was killed by a serial killer. They later found out that it was the painter, Franco who had killed her best friend, Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth was a student at the University in New York City. She went to see Franco's showing at the art gallery near the university. They were friends but he became obsessed with and he raped and threw her body off the Brooklyn Bridge.

Johnny had saw Franco take off with the young woman. He followed them and tried to help her but Franco got the upper hand and knocked him out and pushed him off the same bridge. Johnny swam to shore due to the water waking him up. The current was rough but he was a strong swimmer. He really tried to save her but it was all in his fantasy. The reality was a young woman was murdered just because she was beautiful and full of life.


End file.
